Morning Surprise
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: By Ankoku-Sensei: The new mother, Soifon, has been drop dead exhausted. So, when her baby starts crying in the middle of the night, she's too out of it to realize. So daddy comes to the rescue.


The new parents were heading to bed. Soifon in her child's room, tucking her into a big plushy futon with her baby kitten to keep her company tucked right under the pillow. The newborn was fast asleep already after her mother had spent half-an-hour rocking her. She ran her slender fingers through the baby's thick, light blue hair. Smiling softly.

The kitten mewed and she glared at it quick. A silent command telling it to be silent. They had brought the baby baby home after three days in the hospital in which time, Soifon was fully healed, not even a scar left. They had been harassed, shutterbugged, and stressed out by onlookers curious to see the first hybrid child. And probably the last because of central 46's paranoia in putting a permanent seal on Soifon's ability to reproduce. So, she wanted her child to rest and relax. Not stay up all hours of the night.

The kitten ducked back under the pillow and curled up quick, hiding from the new mother.

She smiled back at her pink-cheeked little baby girl and then stood up to return to her bedroom with her waiting husband.

She slid the door to her bedroom closed, the one next door to theirs for now. Walking back to her bedroom and heading directly to the futon in the center of the room." She asleep? " Grimmjow asked lazily.

Soifon sat on her end of the bed with a confident smile." Yes, she's fast asleep. And I'm about to be in the same boat." Slipping under the red and orange colored comforter. Braids still fixed in their sleeves, too tired to care about undoing them. She laid down on her pillow and Grimmjow leaned over her from his end." I still think it's bullshit they're tellin' ya you can't have more kids."

She looked up at the dominant male." They do not want a hundred hybrids running amuck In the Soul Society. Besides, I had a hard enough time with that one. I don't want more."

Him opening her robe just a little bit so he could see her cleavage, dipping down her neck for a few calm kisses then taking her lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist then fixed his head on her soft bosom. Cuddled up close to her side. Her arm around his back, hand there. He closed his eyes with a little smirk on his lips." Well, they gave ya that seal back so we can go back to fucking on a regular basis. "

She combed her fingers through his thick hair." You're not getting any until she's comfortable here enough for me to move her room down the hall. "

He scoffed." Whatever."

" I'm serious. I don't want her to ever hear us having sex." Soifon spoke like she was giving an order.

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. Jeez. " Grimmjow groaned.

" I'll move her out of earshot when she's adjusted to the schedule I've started her on." She softened her voice. Starting to drift off to sleep.

The two slipped into sweet unconsciousness locked in each other's grips. The moon rising, night overall. It was peaceful. Until the faint cry of a baby woke Grimmjow.

He opened his eyes in the darkness. Groaning as he peered up at his slumbering mate." Babe…" Trying to get her attention." Hey, Honeybee..Fang's cryin'…hey…" She was out cold.

He sighed and pulled himself up out of her grip. Slipping off the side of the bed." Dammit.." Running his hand through his hair to move his bangs out of his face. Dragging his feet to the door then out to the hall. The moonlight was almost blinding.

He opened her door. Looking down at the brightly colored bed were baby Fang was squirming and wailing. Her kitten was sitting on the side of the bed. It walked over to him as he made his way to his daughter's side. The kitten rubbed on his bare ankle but he ignored it and its persistent mewling.

He picked the baby up in one arm and headed back to their bedroom. God was that crying annoying. So high-pitched. What was she even crying about?

He went into their bedroom, the kitten on his heels. He went back to the side of the bed with the baby, sitting down in his spot. Even as close as she was now and as light a sleeper as Soifon was, it still didn't wake her. She was out for the night. Grimmjow sighed and started to rock the kid, seeing Soifon do it before to make Fang calm down.

He raked his brain for a quicker solution to this." Wait…she sings to you to make you sleep…what was that song again?...Uh…Oh, right, I remember. Okay.." Clearing his throat.

"Chīsana akachan o surīpu jōtai ni hairu to,

surīpu jōtai ni hairu Ima shinpaishinaide,

anata wa watashitoisshoni anzenda

Chīsana akachan o surīpu jōtai ni hairu to,

surīpu jōtai ni hairu Anata no me to tsukareta tamashī o yasumaseru

Asa no hikari wa, kyoku o kiite mita Anata no jinsei wa,

wareware wa anata o tebanasu koto wa arimasen wareware no monoda

Chīsana akachan o nemuri kudasai

Soshite Ni~Tsu no tame ni futatabi mewosamasu

Anata no okāsan no tame ni futatabi mewosamasu

Anata no chichi no tame ni futatabi mewosamasu

Hikari no tame ni futatabi mewosamasu "

Half-way through the song, Fang had calmed down. Eyes closed, flexing her little fingers as her father let her rest against his chest so she could hear his heart beating. Remembering Soifon telling him how babies loved the sound of a beating heart because it reminded them of their slumber in their mother's belly.

Giving a gruff sigh." Ya know…you should be easier on mom…she's working really hard for us, least you could do is stay asleep through the night." Fang had been a hassle for her in particular, the feedings, the worry of illness, the crying, Soifon was a new mother, she was still getting a grip of motherhood, but she was doing her best to learn fast for the sake of her family.

Kitten, Shiro, slipping under the blankets to return to his own slumber as Grimmjow laid down under the blankets. Putting Fang on his pillow. The baby curling up on her belly. Giving a cute yawn.

He plopped down carefully, trying not to disturb her slumber. Wrapping his hand around her small body and keeping her close so she wouldn't roll off the pillow and start crying again.

New to fatherhood, he figured he was doing pretty good if he could get his kid to calm down without needing mommy's help. He'd be a better father than Ulquiorra or Ichigo if it killed him. Atleast his dedication was beneficial to the baby as well if not still a pain for the mothers of their children.

Both drifting off in close proximity.

The morning light filled the screen covered room and Soifon began to stir. The motherly urge to go and feed her baby was a natural alarm clock. She sat up, her lover had moved off of her. It was unlike him. But convenient. She reached up and stretched with a small yawn. Hearing a little whimper, she looked at her husband who's back faced her. " Grim? " She called, he'd never made a noise like that before.

She leaned over to see and just melted right there. Seeing her newborn fast asleep in her father's hands. She smiled brightly. She remembered her mentor's new found obsession with her love and family. Slipping out of bed quietly and getting her cell off her make-up table. That cute razor cell of hers with the cat and bee chains.

Flipping it open she snapped a picture of her lover and child slumbering. Going to text her mentor.

" Good morning, Lady Yoruichi. "

And she replied after a moment." Hey, little bee! what's up? "

And she quickly loaded the picture." Look what I found this morning! 3 "

Yoruichi squeed at the image." AWWW! They're so cute! You're going to send this to Ichigo, aren't you? "

Soifon giggled." You know me so well! XD "

" But I was thinking about using this." Soifon added.

Yoruichi purred mischievously." Oh? What do you plan to do with it? Finagle it into some favors from daddy? "

" X3 Maybe. " The bee replied.

Yoruichi laughed." XDD Alright, honeybee, go be a naughty mama. I've got a few trips to make. TTYL."

" TTYL 3 "

And she snapped her cell closed,. Tapping it against her chin as she looked at the new father cuddling his baby. Then, reaching down, she brushed the hair from infront of his eyes. Making the kitty king stir.

" Mmm…" He groaned.

She smirked at him," Waky waky, Grimm-Kun."

He looked up at his honeybee, rolling onto his back with the baby in hand. Little Shiro coming out to greet the waking parents too. His shrill mew waking the infant who started to squirm in her father's hand.

Soifon sat up, " Mind handing me our daughter? "

He looked at his hand with the baby in his grip then passed her off to Soifon with little concern. The happy mother taking the infant in her arms and holding her against her perky bosom to which the baby grabbed at hungrily.

Grim smirked up at her," Ya have to feed her~ " He purred. Eyes right on her chest.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. The fact their child was in her arms didn't stop his libido. So, she turned around, her back facing him, as she untied her robe.

He sat up completely. Looking over her shoulder. " Oh, come on! They were mine first! "

She looked back at him," The baby comes first, Grimmjow." Revealing her petite chest plump full of milk for the baby. The baby taking her nipple and beginning to feed happily. The queen watching her princess take her fill.

The king at her back, giving her slender neck a few kisses. She leaned her head to the side with a light pink color to her cheeks. His hands going down her arms, pushing her robe down further." Mmm.." Soifon moaned. Moving her hand to support the baby's head. Trying to stay focused but he knew how to stir her up. And god did she need a little pleasure after the last few days of chaos.

Grim reached around and petted the baby's head. Resting his chin on mom's shoulder. Looking down at the little tike." We make cute kittens." Soifon breathed. Him wrapping his other arm around her narrow waist tightly.

Grimmjow spoke proudly." Well, she's got a sexy firecracker of a mother and drop dead sexy father so of course she's got that fatal cuteness going for her."

Soifon chuckled. Little Fang releasing her breast and Soifon putting her over her shoulder to burp her while Grim's fingers played with mommy's nipple for a minute." H-Hey! Perv, hands off! That's sensitive! " He stroked it for a minute, taking the leftover milk and licking it off his fingers." Relax, I just wanted a taste. " He grinned. Hearing the baby let out some gas before her mother placed her on the bed and went to fix her robe. Taking the twins away from the father's eyes..for now.

She looked over her shoulder at the grinning feline as he licked his lips." Those little buds of yours are always so sensitive. Hearing you moan like that just makes me—"

Soifon cut him off." The baby is in the room. "

He scowled." Fine. But, I get turn with the girls when she goes back to her room! "

She accepted the demand. Needing a little physical relief herself anyway. She smiled down at her baby and started playing with her belly. The little Fang was laughing and giggling a storm, waving her little hands about as Soifon tickled her soft belly." Hey, Kitten.."

He rubbed her belly through her robe, resting against her back." Hm? " Always so affectionate even when she didn't want to be touched.

" I found you two this morning. Why did you take Fang out of her room? " Soifon asked more firmly. Smiling at her baby. The kitten came over and Fang stared at the kitten for a minute before hug its neck and pulling it into her arms like a plushie. The kitten didn't seem to care.

Grimmjow kissed at the back of her neck, moving her hair out of his way." She was crying. I wanted her to shut up. So I brought her in here and she fell asleep."

She leaned forward a little, moving her hair for him this time while his breath moved along her ivory skin." Mm… Well, I took a picture of you two together…I'm debating sending it to Senna-San."

He stopped cold." Wait..you wouldn't dare! She'll show that bastard, Kurosaki! And his bitch'll send it to Ulquiorra's bitch! You can't show them the picture! Delete it NOW! "

Soifon chuckled." Calm down, kitten. Why don't you ant them seeing you be a good father? You think it's weak to love your offspring? "

He turned red," They'll call me a pussy! Don't do it, woman! "

She was loving this, so easily gotten under his skin. She could make him squirm for hours if she wanted to. But. He did take care of her child, he proved he was a good father. She should reinforce that behavior, not turn him off to it. Their little game of cat and mouse kept it interesting. He messed with her, she messed with him. Never a dull day. But, maybe it was better she let her king have his day." Alright, kitten, calm down. Think about it. They see you being a good father ontop of your role as my king and my guardian. They'll be jealous that they could never measure up to your skills as a father and lover." Feeding his ego always worked.

Grimmjow's mood changed instantly. Giving a wide grin." Well, when you put it like that..send that bitch out! "

Soifon chuckled and leaned down to her baby's level." Daddy's crazy." She teased. The baby laughed again.

Another day, another blissful, happy day at the Fon estate.


End file.
